Better Than Revenge
by PGerv214
Summary: What happens when some new girl comes, threatening to steal Akito away from Sana? This story is based on the amazing song Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift :D and I do not own Kodomo No Omocha :
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I'm having difficulties writing Royal Secrets, so I decided that since this fan fiction is fresh in my head, I'll write it since it's a short chapter story. Here's the catch though...it's not a Gakuen Alice Fanfic! It's a Kodomo No Omocha fanfiction :) Anywho, I hope to finish royal secrets quickly, and I know I promised not to start writing another story until I finished the one I'm working on, but this one was fresh and I really like it so I couldn't help it. I do not own Kodomo No Omocha :) and enjoy!**_

**Sana's POV-**

"Oh no! I'm late! I can't believe I'm late today of all days!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. Today was the last day of my first year of high school and I was extremely excited...but of course, like every other day, I woke up late. "Bye Mama!" I yelled as I passed the parlor, but she was too busy taunting Mr. Onda, yet again. Yep, another normal morning in my house. I couldn't help but giggle as I ran down the street, heading towards school, after all, who couldn't laugh with a family like mine.

Along with that, I have amazing friends. My best friend is named Fuka, I met her in the bathroom on my first day of middle school! My other best friend is named Akito Hayama. I use to hate him in sixth grade, but as I got to know him, I actually really liked him. In fact, between you and me, I'm totally in love with him. He dated Fuka for a while, which broke my heart, but they broke up before high school, and during the time they were dating, I started dating Naozumi Kamura, another actor who I work with from time to time, but he broke up with me around the same time Fuka and Akito broke up.

Now we're all friends and taking on high school together. After school I shoot commercials and guest star on TV shows very often. Hayama on the other hand has karate, which he is doing very well in, and Fuka is still in gymnastics and she even competes in state competitions sometimes.

As I made my way up the steps to the school, I couldn't help but get excited. I wanted to see if I caused a change in Hayama's expression when he saw me. I was wearing my hair down and I curled it, which was the reason I was so late. So instead of the usual straight hair style I wore, my hair was in bouncy loose curls. I was also wearing makeup, nothing crazy, just lip gloss, some eye liner, and a little bit of mascara.

"Good morning!" I yelled when I swung the door open, but froze almost instantly. Everything was just as it was every morning, except for the girl who was sitting next to Hayama, pushing herself closer to him as she talked. She was wearing a mini skirt and spaghetti strap tank top and her short red hair just barely brushed her shoulders."What the hell?" I muttered and saw Tsuyoshi and Aya walking towards me, both wearing a very grim and annoyed expression.

"Good morning Sana-chan, you look very pretty today" Aya said with a bight smile, and Tsuyoshi nodded in agreement, though he still looked quite annoyed. "We have a new classmate next year. Her name is Maki. She came to school this morning with her parents to check our school out, she saw Hayama-kun and she's been following him all day" she said, actually sneering while Tsuyoshi glared at the girl over his shoulder.

"Everyone knows about her, there are all these rumors going around from other school" he said then looked at me and motioned me to come closer. "They say she did 'it' in sixth grade, and has done 'it' with over fifteen guys. Worse of all, it's all true, there are people who know kids from other school whose done 'it' with her" he said and I blinked.

"What's 'it'?" I asked and both him and Aya blushed. They both started stammering and fidgeting. I looked over at the girl and I watched her move her body in a rather inappropriate way. As she did that I finally understood what they were talking about. "Oh..OH! You mean...sex?" I said lowering my voice as I said the last word and they nodded. "Oh my god! But she's so young!" I whispered and they looked at her.

"I agree, and now it seems she has her eyes set on Hayama-kun" Tsuyoshi said and I froze. There is no way I'm letting some girl come out of no where and take him. I let him get away once when he started going out with Fuka, I'm not gonna let him do that again, especially with this girl. With that I straighten up and walked over to where they were sitting, barely hearing Tsuyoshi say "oh no, she's jealous".

"Good morning Hayama-kun!" I said happily before recieving the deadliest glare from the girl next to him. He, however, looked up at me and I swear I saw his eyes widen in surprise, but by the time I blinked, he looked back to normal besides the slight warmth in his eyes.

"Oh your that girl Sana, from TV right?" the girl said and I nodded and extended my hand toward her, about to say it's nice to meet you, but she just laughed. "What a joke! I hear about you all the time, people think your so cool. Yeah right. Your just some pathetic bitch who wants attention" she said I froze. Why was she being so mean to me? I don't get it, I didn't do anything to her.

Hayama glared at her, the kind of glare he use to give everyone he didn't like. The kind of glare he'd give anyone when they really upset me. I couldn't help but feel happy that he would protect me like that, even if he didn't say anything, but then again, he never says anything really. And just like that he stood up and looked at me.

"Let's go Kurata" he said and I nodded, shooting the girl a glare, before following him out side to the roof where we would always hang out. As we left I could feel jealousy filling the room like a cloud of smoke. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder and smile at her, showing that I won, and even she couldn't change that.

"The nerve of that girl, what did I do to her? I said hi to you then went to introduce myself to her, she didn't have to say such mean things to me" I complained and crossed my arms as I leaned against the railing. Hayama walked over next to me and leaned against the rail as well, looking towards the sky, watching the clouds drift by. I couldn't help but admire him. He was just so...so amazing. I can't believe I use to hate him.

"Don't listen to that idiot, she's just some dumb girl who has nothing better to do then try to mess with people. Chances are she has a rich family and her parents are never around, so they substitute their love with material things, so she lashes out by being an idiot" he said coldly and I frowned and looked down as I thought about it.

"I actually feel bad if that's the case" I mumbled sadly. The poor girl...I would hate it if Mama didn't really love me and just used material things to make me think everything was all right. The idea caused me to start crying, much like I did when Mama was writing her book 'My Daughter and I'. Back then I was so nervous she would want to give me back to my birth mother.

"Idiot, stop crying" Hayama said softly and I looked up and saw that he was worried. "You shouldn't feel bad for her, she could easily change how her family is by talking with them, and she chooses to act this way. She's not worth feeling bad over" he said and I looked up at him. He looked at me and this strange look of realization came across his face before he sighed and pulled me into a hug. "Your not crying because you feel bad, your crying because you remembered how you felt when your mother published that book" he said and once he voiced it I started sobbing.

"I can't help but cry. Even though I know that's not what happened, what if Mama actually didn't want me? This girl actually has to go through this! How is that fair? Why are there families out there that are so...so horrible!" I cried, and my legs started buckling, causing me to fall onto my knees.

I could feel him kneel down next to me and pull me into a hug again, and I couldn't help but grab the front of his shirt and pull myself closer. I felt very secure when he would hold me like this, and this time he wasn't doing anything bad or perverted, he was simply holding me, trying to comfort me. I never really had someone who would do that for me. I always would cry by myself so I wouldn't upset Mama and make her want to send me away.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I do know that I didn't want to leave. In fact I wouldn't have left if my phone didn't start ringing, telling me that it was time for work. I mentally sighed, and I swear I heard Hayama say 'dammit' but I simply dismissed it as my imagination. I pulled away and pulled out my cell phone, flipping it open to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked and watched Hayama stand up and stare at the other students who were filing out of the school. "Yeah, I know, I have to work. I'll be down in a minute" I said and closed the phone. "I can't believe we spent the entire school day up here, and on the last day of school too" I said and Hayama shrugged.

"It's not like we do anything on the last day, and I'm sure Tsuyoshi got our homework for us. I'm glad we ditched, it saves me from being stalked by that psycho" he said and I laughed. As much as I felt bad for the girl, that doesn't change the fact that I don't want her anywhere near Hayama, especially now that I know about her reputation.

"Hayama?" I said and he turned and looked at me, a bored expression on his face, as usual. "Thank you for comforting me, it means a lot to me. Sorry I wasted so much of you time" I said and smiled brightly at him. His eyes flickered slightly with an emotion I couldn't place, but I just shrugged it off and waved good bye before leaving.

After work, I went straight home and had dinner with my mom and went straight to bed. I was exhausted from crying all day, and I had tomorrow off to do whatever I wanted, and I was thinking about telling Hayama how I felt, even though I doubted I would. Plus, I don't know what I would do, I didn't have my homework yet, and usually work lasted longer, but Rei made sure he didn't assign me that many jobs today since he figured I would want to relax a bit.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt great and energetic and ready to start my schedual, but then I realized I didn't have school, and Rei didn't assign me any work today. I considered laying in bed for another couple of hours, but I decided against it and instead, got up and got in the shower. After taking a thirty minute shower, I blew dry my hair like normal and put on a white mini skirt, along with a simple spaghetti strap tank top with a V neck.

"Mama I'm gonna take a walk!" I yelled to her before pulling on my silver flats and heading out the door. While walking down the street I couldn't help but think about that girl Maki. The simple idea of her just got my blood boiling and triggered my sympathy at the same time. "Maki, Maki she's a baki! I think she should go lolly lolly. Maki, Maki, her name should be Tommy, and Maki's a thief, a boring jockey" I before bumping my shoulder against someone because I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said as I turned to look at none other then Maki who was looking at me like I had two heads. Naturally, I froze. She probably just heard what I was saying...well..singing, and now she's gonna kill me, but she simply wrinkled her nose and turned to face me.

"What are you, some psycho?" she said and I blushed brightly and looked at my feet, afraid to make eye contact with her. "Oh whatever, your not worth my time, now if you'll excuse me, I actually have a life, and I don't recall you being a part of it." She said before walking away, leaving me glaring at her retreating figure.

I don't get her! She treats me like trash but I've never done anything to her! The only thing I could think of was going up and saying good morning while she was talking to Hayama, but is that really a reason to hate someone? I would say she may be jealous of my career, but she doesn't seem the least bit interested in it, or in who I am. So what else could I have done to her? Perhaps she was a big Naozumi fan and got angry when I started dating him?

I sighed and started walking in the same direction as her, considering the park was that way, but I made sure to be at least fifty feet behind her. I didn't want to piss her off anymore then I already had. When we started approaching the park, I crossed my fingers and started praying that she kept going straight and didn't turn right and enter the park. Sadly luck wasn't on my side.

She turned right, walking straight into the park, and I was forced to follow her even longer then I wanted to. As I walked, I started thinking about what Hayama was doing about now, perhaps he was still on his morning run for training. After all he's bound to work a lot harder this summer. Summer. I can't believe the school year already ended, and it's so hot out! I was still sweating even though I was in a tank top and short skirt.

I looked up and smiled brightly when I saw Hayama up the path running in my direction. I was about to lift my hand and wave to him but Maki beat me to it by running up to him with a sickening smile that screamed danger. I stopped and quickly bent down and hid behind the bench next to me and watched them. I know it's wrong, but I couldn't help it, I wanted to see how Hayama reacted.

I tried to here what they were saying, but I couldn't catch anything whatsoever. Hayama's expression didn't change at all, and Maki kept a fake sweet smile on but there was a seducing look in her eyes. I then watched Maki put her hands on his shoulders, interlocking her fingers behind his neck and pull him towards her, placing her lips on hers.

I froze as I stared at them, and then, on instinct, stood up and started running as fast as I could in the direction I came. Tears started falling from my eyes and I started sobbing uncontrollably. It was so unfair, no matter what, I can't get him to be mine! It's like something out there just doesn't want us to be together. Does life really hate me that much?

"Whoa! Sana what's wrong?" I heard someone say as they grabbed my wrist. I looked up and saw Fuka starring at me with a worried look in her eyes. "Sana what's wrong? What happened?" she asked but I couldn't speak so I just looked down and sobbed some more. "It's Hayama isn't it...what happened?" she asked and I hiccupped and tried wiping the tears from my eyes, but they just kept coming.

"I-I saw ha...Hayama kiss the n-ew girl ma..Maki" I stuttered and she gasped before pulling me into a hug. She went on saying a bunch of different things, trying to comfort me, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I was crying too much to hear anything in fact. The only thing that got my attention was my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I pulled in out and wipe my eyes before answering in a cheery voice.

"_Hey Sana-chan, Ichigo Higurashi phoned me asking for you to perform a song on her talk show tonight, are you up for it? I know it's the first day of summer but Ichigo-san is very popular and many people watch her show 'What's up', So I think it would be a great opportunity for you and your career" _Rei said when I answered, an excited edge in his voice. I thought about it, maybe working and performing would get my mind off this... incident...even a little bit.

"I'll do it" I said and hung up, without bothering to say good bye. I just wasn't in the mood. "I have to go to work" I said to Fuka and walked away, heading back to my house to change my outfit and get ready for the show tonight.

I curled my hair and put on some makeup like yesterday, before putting on a red strapless dress that reached mid thigh with a loose skirt, and put on black high heels to go with it. When I examined myself in the mirror, I didn't look like I had been crying, but I didn't look happy...in fact I really had no expression. A knock on my door then caught my attention. "Come in!" I called and did my best to put on a cheerful smile.

"Hi Sana-chan, my don't you look beautiful" Rei said and I smiled at him. "Why don't we head to the show then? I'm sure Ichigo-san is very excited to meet you in person, along with her guest stars" he said and I nodded in agreement, I had to get out and try to forget...as much as possible at least.

We drove in silence as I starred out the window, watching a blur of different colors go by. I wasn't even paying attention to whoever was walking on the streets. Then I had a great idea, I could sing a song directed at what happened and maybe they will see it! Maybe that could make me feel better at least.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next chapter in Better Than Revenge! This story was originally going to be a One-shot, but I decided that I wanted to make it three chapters :) So lets see were we go from there :D I do not own Kodomo No Omocha :)**_

Akito's POV-

I plopped myself down on my couch exhausted. Last night, I didn't get much sleep, and this morning I went on a longer run then usual, trying to see if I could run into Sana. Instead I ran into that psycho bitch Maki. Not to mention after that I ran into Fuka who gave me the deadliest glare. When I tried to confront her about it, however, she just deepened her glare and shook her head in disgust.

"Whatever, I really don't care" I muttered and turned on the TV. If it was Sana, I would insist on her telling me what I did to make her so angry, but Fuka is different, I don't mind if she's upset with me. As I flipped through the channels Natsumi walked in and sat down.

"Hey Akito, can we watch 'What's up'? It's my favorite show! I love seeing all the guest stars and it's the only show that is live all the time!" she said happily and I shrugged and changed the channel. I didn't really care what we watched, there was nothing on anyway's.

"_Let's welcome Sana Kurata!" _the host of the show, Ichigo Higurashi, announced, gesturing to the left. Sana then walked out smiling and waving to the live audience who cheered loudly. Now the show was getting interesting I thought as I leaned forward to pay more attention. She was wearing a strapless dress and had her hair and make up like she did yesterday. God she was beautiful. _"Sana-chan is going to sing a song for us! Isn't that great!Sana why don't you sit down and we can chat a bit?" _Ichigo said and Sana smiled and nodded, and sat down in the seat across from Ichigo.

"_Sure it would be a pleasure! I can't believe I'm on _your _show!" _Sana said happily, but there was a strange look in her eyes, it looked like a mix of sadness and excitement. Usually when she was on camera, she was always very happy and energetic, so this strange expression made me wonder if something was wrong.

"_Now Sana, you seem a little upset, so what's up? How's life treating you?" _Ichigo asked, making me lean back and focus now on Sana, whose expression changed to complete sadness. "_Oh my that seemed to strike a nerve, would you like to not talk about whatever it is that's troubling you?"_ she asked and Sana smiled slightly while I prayed for her to just continue and say what was wrong with her.

_"No, no it's fine. Maybe I'll feel better if I talk about it. Well today I went for a walk, and...well, I saw...I saw someone I really really like kiss...kiss another girl" _she said and I froze. Could it be she saw that bitch Maki kiss me at the park. Wait but I thought she didn't like me anymore...could it be she still does? I know I still love her...but I really thought she moved on.

_"Oh my gosh! How awful! I really hope you feel better and I'm so sorry about what happened. This boy is most definitely making a mistake choosing this girl over you. Don't you agree everyone?" _Ichigo asked and the entire audience erupted into applause and cheering, obviously agreeing with Ichigo. "_Why don't you sing your song now?" _Ichigo asked and Sana nodded in agreement.

_"Okey dokey! This song is an American song called Better Than Revenge by a girl named Taylor Swift. Of course I'm going to sing it in Japanese, but I hope you all enjoy it!" _she said cheerfully before getting up and walking off the stage. They then switched cameras to another stage where Sana was walking up the steps to center stage, positioning herself in the center. "_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did" _she said and the music started.

_"Ha, Time for a little revenge" _she sang before taking the microphone off it's stand. "_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him, She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause, She took him faster than you can say sabotage" _she sang before walking towards the edge of the stage. "_I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it, I underestimated just who I was dealing with, She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum, She underestimated just who she was stealing from" _she continued and my eyes widened. Could it be this song was directed towards Maki and I?

_"She's not a saint and she's not what you think, She's an actress, Whoa! She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, Whoa! Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends, she should keep in mind, she should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha!" _she sang and flipped her hair as she listened to the instruments play.

_"She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list. She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it. I think her ever present frown is a little troubling. She thinks I'm psycho, cause I like to rhyme her name with things. Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know, or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go. They didn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me, but no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity" _she sang and you could hear cheering in the background.

_"She's not a saint and she's not what you think she's an actress, whoa! She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa! Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha!" _she continued and the music changed, signaling the bridge of the song.

_"I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey, you might have him but haven't you heard, I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey, you might have him, but I always get the last word, whoa!" _she sang before going straight into the chorus again. " _She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa! She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa! Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends, she should keep in mind, she should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge!" _she sang and I noticed her eyes were filled with tears that were now pouring down her cheeks.

_"Do you still feel like you know what you're doing, cause I don't think you do, oh! Do you still feel like you know what you're doing, I don't think you do, I don't think you do. Let's hear the applause, c'mon show me how much better you are, see you deserve some applause, cause you're so much better. She took him faster than you can say sabotage" _she finished and placed the microphone back on the stand, before burying her face in her hands and starting to cry.

"Akito what did you do!" Natsumi yelled and I looked at her, wide eyed. Even Natsumi assumed that it was directed towards me! I wasn't even sure of it myself, but that would explain why Fuka was glaring at me, she wasn't mad at me because of something I did to her, she was mad at something I did to her best friend. But I didn't even do anything, couldn't Sana see that when Maki kissed me? I didn't even have time to react.

_"Oh my gosh you poor poor thing! That boy and girl are going to be in a lot of trouble once your fans figure out their names. Would you mind telling us?" _Ichigo begged slightly and the audience in the background cheered, obviously wanting Sana to reveal the names. I paled slightly thinking about what would happen if she _did_ say me and Maki's names...I really don't care if Sana's fans kill Maki, but what would happen to Sana and I?

_"Are you crazy? Just because he kissed her, doesn't mean my feeling went away. I still really care about him, I still love him..." _Sana said and paused before continuing with a sigh. _"I may not be happy about them being together, especially because of her reputation, but I don't mind it...as long as he's happy. And sure, I may hate this girl right now, but I don't want to ruin her life by giving her name, that is unfair and I would never do that. The paparazzi are brutal, and I don't want any of my friends being stalked and bothered...I'm going home now...I'm sorry.." _she said before running off the stage and out of sight.

_"What a poor soul...It's amazing how she can think of others even at a time like this, she is definitely a great role model and I hope I can have her on my show again...during a...different circumstance. Any who now we'll-" _Ichigo said but I turned off the TV and stood up, running to the door. As I grabbed the doorknob I froze.

Chances are, she won't be willing to talk to me..that means I'll have to force her to hear me out. If that's the case, that bastard of a manager will only get in my way, so there was no point in running all the way to the studio.

With that, I opened the door and started running towards Sana's house. All I had to do was get past her mother, and I have a feeling it wont be that hard. Her mother seemed like a very open minded person, so I'm sure she'll hear me out. If not...I know where Sana's window to her bedroom is.

I ran down the street and once I got to her house, I pulled myself over the gate before swiftly throwing myself to the ground, landing on my feet. This isn't the first time I've done this. Whenever something happened that made Sana upset, I always found myself climbing over this fence to comfort her. After all, I made her a promise when we were younger.

I was about to walk up to the door when a giant net came down on top of me, scooping me up into the air. I struggled to free myself at first, but then I looked up and saw Sana's mother and her editor, Mr. Onda, behind her.

"Well, well. How did I know that you would be here soon after Sana performed on 'What's Up'" She said, starring at me with a cold look in her eyes. "Why bring yourself here after causing my daughter to cry like that? On national television on top of that" she said and my confidence started draining. I never saw Sana's mother so...so mad!

"It's a misunderstanding" I said and she raised her eyebrow before pressing a button that caused me to fall onto the floor with a loud thud. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled and I noticed she was now walking towards the door.

"Come and explain, I will then decide if I should let you talk to my daughter or not" she said and I stood up and slowly followed behind her. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I knew how it felt to have someone forbid you to talk with their child...would she forbid me from talking or hanging out with Sana?

We walked right into their parlor, and she sat down in the chair across for the couch, signaling that I should sit myself across from reminded me of how Sana's mother treated Sana's birth mother. Hopefully she gave me the benefit of the doubt.

"Now explain yourself, and I hope for your sake your explanation is a good one" she said and I froze. I really screwed up this time. As soon as Maki walked over to me I should've ignored her and kept running. I only wish Sana had seen me push her away and call her a slut.

"I went for my morning run, like usual, but I extended it because I was hoping to run into Sana. When I was running in the park, that bitch Maki ran up to me and started talking to me about some useless stuff that I didn't even care about. Once she started to _really_ annoy me...which was thirty seconds into the conversation, I told her to go away" I said and she stared at me but nodded signaling me to continue.

"Well after that she tried to be all flirty and so she said 'not without this' and kissed me. I then pushed her away and called her a slut" I said and her eyes widened slightly, but a smile was pulling on the edge of her lips. "I guess that Sana only saw her kiss me and assumed I liked her. But I don't understand why she would get upset" I said and she raised her eyebrow.

"What's there not to understand?" she asked and I could hear the tone of her voice change, causing me to relax slightly. I leaned back and took a deep breath, thinking about why it shocked me that she got upset.

"I'm still not sure if she's talking about me or not...after all, I thought she didn't have any feelings for me anymore. On the show, she said she loved the guy that she was referring to, why would she love me...I just don't know...that's why I have to talk to her and ask. I need to know" I said and she smirked slightly before folding her hands together.

"I'm going to tell you a secret about my daughter. She lies in order to make others around her happy. When she found out you and that girl Fuka were dating, she was devastated, but she would never say that to either of you because she would rather see you happy. She then tried to distract herself by pushing her feelings behind her and focusing on work, but everyone saw the truth except you, but that's because you doubt yourself" she said and I froze. Apparently she could see the question I wanted to ask, because she answered it.

"Yes. My daughter does like you. She's felt this way ever since that summer she went to shoot that movie in the mountains, but she hasn't been able to tell you. Your quite intimidating" she said and I looked at the floor.

"So that means, all these years, I've been in love with her, and she's felt the same...what the hell! God dammit, I've always considered telling her, but I could never do it because of pride, god dammit!" I complained and she stared at me in amusement.

"So your saying your in love with my daughter?" she asked, excitement evident in her voice. I nodded and she laughed lightly, a happy laugh. "Then I wish you the best of luck, please take care of my daughter. She should be getting home any moment, if you want to talk to her alone, you mustn't let Rei see you. Go hide in her room" she said and I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you" I said and bowed in respect. I really did like Sana's mother. She may be a freak, but she's one of the few adults that I respect. I walked to Sana's room and looked around. Everything is just how I remembered it, nothing changed.

I then walked over to her bed and laid down, relaxing slightly. I can't believe Sana has feelings towards me. Never in my life did I think a girl like her could like someone like me. I was even shocked that she accepted me as a friend for so long and helped me. After how I treated her in sixth grade, she still tried to help me, and she succeeded in more ways then one. Well...I guess all there is left to do is wait, and see if I can make her understand.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Final chapter in Better Than Revenge! Yay! I hope to finish Royal Secrets so I can start a knew fanfic, but it may take a while...yay...midterms XP Oh well! Please enjoy this chapter! I do not own Kodomo No Omocha :)**_

**Sana's POV-**

After my little episode on 'What's Up', me and Rei-kun walked to the car in silence. Every now and then I would take a peek at him to see if he was mad at me, but all I saw was a murderous glare on his face. I couldn't quite place whether he was mad at me, or angry about what made me so upset. However once we got into the car, he broke the silence.

"What did Hayama do?" he asked coldly, causing me to cringe slightly. How did he know I was referring to Hayama? I never told Rei-kun how I felt about him. In fact, the only one who knew was Fuka but that's because she was able to guess

That made me freeze. Could it be that more people could guess who I was in love with that easily? Does that mean, there's a chance that Hayama could guess as well as Rei and Fuka? I started sweating at the thought. After all, Hayama didn't love me anymore. He use to, when we were younger, but because I was so dense I could never see it, ruining it for the both of us.

But now, where did I stand? What was I to him? A childhood friend? Could he possibly see me as more then that? The idea made me giddy and nervous at the same time. After all, what if he did love me still and I just couldn't see it, like back then.

However, I immediately pushed the thought away. I couldn't make it so I had high hopes again. After all, that would only cause me more misery.

"You didn't answer my question" Rei stated and I looked up at him, without showing any emotion. I couldn't let him see that I was still upset, that would only put Hayama in danger, even though I'm pretty sure he could kick Rei's ass any day.

"He kissed a girl in the park today. But I'm not holding it against him. After all, just because I love him, doesn't mean I'm gonna deny him happiness if he feels the same towards someone else. I really don't want him to suffer anymore. His childhood was horrible...I don't want to make his life any more difficult now" I said and he turned and looked at me.

"I see" he said simply before looking forward and tightening his grip on the steering wheel as we drove down the street. Thankfully we should be getting home soon so I could crawl into bed and pretend today never happened. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, forgetting about being angry at Hayama.

"Not really, but this isn't the first time this has happened, so I think I'll be able to get over it quickly...I mean, it can't get any harder then when he went out with Fuka, could it?" I said but Rei didn't answer...he just kept his eyes forward and drove in silence. For the rest of the drive, I starred out the window. I swear, I've never heard silence quite this loud.

We didn't discuss the matter anymore after that, we just sat in silence as we drove home. I didn't know if I liked the silence or if I found it too awkward for comfort. I do know that I rather sit here and say nothing more on the matter. However, I should've known that I wouldn't be able to escape the conversation with my mom.

"I'm very disappointed in you Sana" my mother said as soon as I sat down in front of her. "I thought you knew better then to bring your personal life into your work. Did you even think about how Hayama and the girl he kissed would feel? Or how your friends will see them and you now?" she said and I looked down.

"I didn't think of that..." I muttered and wiped a tear from my eye. "At the moment..I just...I guess you could say I wanted revenge so I didn't think about how they would feel. But it's not like they know it's about them, right?" I said but like Rei earlier, she avoided the question.

"You should've known better, but since your heart is broken, I'm going to let you off easy, I believe you should go to you room and go straight to bed though" she said and I nodded. I couldn't agree more, that's all I wanted to do right now, and for the rest of my life. I walked to my room and opened the door, revealing a very dark room.

I didn't even bother to turn off the lights as I closed the door behind me. I fumbled for the dresser and placed my purse on top of it before taking my heels off. With that, I ran and jumped onto my bed. I then screamed when I heard a loud "oof" along with feeling a person under me. I jumped up and ran for the light switch, turning on the lights and looking at my bed.

I froze as I starred directly into the eyes of Akito Hayama, who was laying down in my bed, rubbing his head with a very tired and very annoyed expression on his face. As soon as his eyes focused his expression changed to a calmer, caring expression as he sat up and starred at me.

"We need to talk" he said plainly and I froze. Could it be that he saw the show and knew I was talking about him and Maki? How can everyone see that so easily? I don't understand it! I didn't even know that I was in love with Hayama until he told me he was with Fuka and I started getting jealous. I shook my head and ran towards the door, trying to open it so I could run out, only to find it was locked.

"Sana, I am not letting you out of your room until you resolve things with Hayama" I heard my mothers voice on the other side of the door. My eyes widened in shock and I felt tears forming in my eyes. I can't believe she locked me in here with him, knowing my feelings, and knowing what he did.

"Please" Hayama said as he grabbed my hand, pulling me gently. I looked at him, before brushing his hand off and walking towards my bed, looking down at the floor. He sat next to me and before I knew it, he pulled me into a hug. "Baka, how could you ever think I was interested in the annoying bitch" he said and my eyes widened as tears started to fall freely.

"I usually never run in the park, but I went on a longer run hoping I would run into you but then that girl showed up and started talking about random stuff and when I told her to go away, and she kissed me. If I could have avoided it...if I could go back in time and change what happened, I would, trust me." He said and then I heard him sigh.

"The truth is...I...um...well...crap.." He muttered and I pulled away and looked at him, confused on what he was trying to say. "Ever since the sixth grade I...god dammit...this shouldn't be so hard..." he muttered and I really started to get nervous, I mean, if it was this hard to tell someone something it must be really bad news. "Oh screw it" he muttered and my eyes widened.

"What? What are you trying to say? Really, you can tell me. I don't care how bad it is, just please tell me. If It's bad like it sounds like then I'd rather know then be left in the dark because then I'll never know. And if there's something bothering you then I want to help because we used to be so close and you use to tell me almost everything but everything just seems different now and I-" But he cut me off by placing his lips on mine.

I instantly froze when his lips made contact with mine, and the same thoughts that ran through my head when he kissed me for the first time. Why was he doing this? It's not like we were together, it's not like he had feelings for me. Is he just trying to pity me? Because I made a fool of myself on national TV and apparently I practically confessed to everyone how I felt about Hayama.

But as he continued to kiss me, I couldn't help but slowly start to lose myself. It was very hard to fight the urge to kiss him back, to forget about what happened today, and just pretend that we were a happy couple. But no matter how much I wanted to think that, I knew I had to stop myself, so I gently pulled back and pushed him away as tears started falling.

"Why...? Is it because you pitied me? Why would you do that? Don't you think I've suffered enough today? Why...? Please...just please..don't do this to me!" I yelled before burying my face in my hands as I cried.

"Sana...Sana stop crying...god I can't believe I have to say this out loud...I thought you'd be able see it by now...your such an idiot..." he muttered and I looked up and glared at him. How dare he call me an idiot when he's slowly breaking my heart into pieces?

"How dare you call me an idiot after playing around with my feelings?" I yelled and he slammed his palm against his forehead before muttering some curses. I then noticed he started to glare at me which got me even angrier. "What the hell is wrong with you? Is this how you get your kicks, messing with peoples feelings and-" I said but he cut me off.

"Idiot! Can't you see that I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you?" he yelled and I stopped instantly before starring at him. "There..I said it" he muttered before covering his face with his hand, clearly embarrassed.

"A-are you serious...? Are you really...in _l-love_ with me?" I whispered and he nodded, and I swear I saw a small blush forming on his face. "But you...and then...but how?" I mumbles and he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ever since sixth grade, when you helped me with my family, I've been in love with you. I tried telling you that Christmas eve...but I couldn't...I was too..." he said and wrinkled his nose. "...Nervous" he spat out, as if he was ashamed with himself. "And then those rumors started going around about you and Naozumi and I didn't know what to do, so when Fuka asked me out, I said yes because it wasn't like I hated her.." he said and sat there, starring at him in awe.

"Once I heard you and Naozumi weren't really dating, I started regretting saying yes to Fuka, but I couldn't just dump her like that, once Fuka broke up with me, I wanted to confess, but I still couldn't do it. I should've...but I guess I let my pride get in the way" he said and I thought about it a little. I couldn't help but believe him, after all, he looked so sincere, and nervous. Hayama could never pretend that.

"God I can't believe I said that..I feel like such a girl..I was hoping I could have showed you that I loved you instead of saying it, because putting my feelings into words is the hardest thing ever. God you can be so dense, I mean how-" he said but this time I cut him off by gently placing my lips on his. He immediately kissed back and put his hand behind my neck, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

All of the sudden, the door flew open, and Mama and Rei fell onto the floor. Me and Hayama immediately pulled apart as I blushed like crazy and starred at them, who were rubbing their butts and cursing softly. Mama was the first one to compose herself and stand up as usual, and Rei was soon behind her.

"That was very sweet and touching, I'm proud of you kids" Mama said cooly and Rei nodded in agreement, but he still folded his arms and pouted..clearly unhappy that Mama was one step ahead of him. I blushed again as soon as I realized that if they thought it was sweet and touching, they must've been listening the entire time.

"Mama! Rei! What about a private conversation don't you understand!" I yelled and folded my arms as I pouted. I heard Hayama chuckle slightly and Mama smiled before rolling her eyes. I couldn't help but smile as I took Hayama's hand in mine. I didn't even care that I was probably going to get mobbed by question later, I was happy. This definitely was better than revenge. 


End file.
